Snow
by catthegreat
Summary: Fluff fic of the first time Eren sees snow. Levi x Eren


**AN:** _short little fluff fic (not quite short enough to be called a drabble, but similar) for Eren and Levi. All I've written for them so far is angst and tragedy. I figure they deserve some happiness too. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Eren's eyes opened to a still-dark room. He wasn't sure what had awoken him at first, but a quick glance at the window revealed it wasn't in vain. He leapt out of bed and raced toward the glass, not sure if he could believe what he was seeing. But it was true.

It was snowing.

He snuck a glance back toward the bed, torn between waking the man sleeping there or running outside and enjoying it alone. After all Eren had never seen snow before, and he didn't want to go back to sleep only to wake up in the morning and find footsteps marring it. He had this odd idea that whoever made the first footprints in the first snow of the season would have their wish granted.

To his great surprise, Levi was already awake. The younger boy's eyes brightened at the knowledge he wouldn't have to enjoy this moment alone, and he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a rather grumpy voice.

"What are you doing, brat?"

Eren's lips fell into a pout. "That's no way to talk to me first thing in the morning."

The other glanced over at their alarm clock. "It's four am. I'll talk how I want. Now answer the question: why did you throw off the blanket at _four in the morning_?"

"It's snowing." He said it as if it answered all the questions written in Levi's scowl. Which it did. Or it should.

The older man sighed in resignation. "The first snow of the year, I should've known. You've been talking about this nonstop since we moved here. I suppose you want to go outside or something?"

Eren didn't respond. He just grinned like an idiot before tearing out of the room, presumably to put boots on. Levi didn't even bother asking if he were expected to join. This was the brat's first time seeing snow, and Levi wasn't grumpy enough to make him experience it alone. But it didn't make him tie his boots any faster.

By the time Levi made it outside, Eren was already spinning around like an idiot. "Oy, brat, what are you doing?"

The brunet didn't even pause. "Trying to catch snowflakes with my tongue." He'd seen it in movies and jumped to the immediate conclusion that snow tasted like ice cream. So he was completely shocked when he finally caught one. "It's cold!"

Levi rolled his eyes, leaning against the door frame rather than sitting on the steps. "Of course it's cold, idiot. It's snow."

But Eren had already moved on. "I can see my breath! Look Levi!" He ran over to the older man and breathed hot steam across his face. Levi pushed it aside wearily, knowing it wasn't worth the fight; Eren had already run off to his next activity.

The brunet scooped up a handful of the white flakes, rolling it into a ball, and ignoring the cold. Snowball fights were the ultimate initiation into winter, so he naturally had to have one. With a laugh, he turned and launched his missile straight at Levi. It exploded into fluffy white powder across the shorter man's chest. The light was casting a shadow on Levi, but Eren could just imagine the look of shock and anger across the other's face, and it made him laugh harder.

He doubled over on himself, unable to contain his happiness at the entire situation around him, therefore not noticing the approaching footsteps and the shadow they carried until it was too late. He jumped as something cold covered his hair. When he finally looked up to see what happened, he found Levi standing before him, a hint of a smile in his eyes and white powder on his gloves.

Eren's shock lasted hardly a second before he flashed Levi a smile. The shorter man felt his breath hitch at the sight. Eren was laughing with his eyes closed, bits of snow dripping down his hair as he was bathed in light from the moon above. Levi wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Then Eren opened his eyes and looked straight at him. Even in the darkness he could see just how perfectly green they were. Without thinking, Levi leaned in and placed a small peck on the other's lips, simultaneously wiping a flake off Eren's cheek.

It lasted hardly a second, but when they broke apart Levi could clearly see a blush across Eren's cheeks. He let out one of his rare smiles, not knowing how it made the other's heart skip a beat, before speaking. "Let's go inside, ok? It'll still be here in the morning."

As Levi turned and started walking back inside, Eren remembered he had yet to make a wish. But as he pondered it, he realized he'd already gotten it. He ran after Levi, catching the other's hand with his own. And when the other glanced at him, the faint smile still on his lips causing Eren's heart to skip again, he thought to himself happily that he'd had his wish all along.


End file.
